Rocas en el Mar
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Un Robin enojon y conflictivo, un Atlante serio que decide mostrarle como templar su caracter... un one Shoot Shonen Ai Jason/Kaldur (¡JasDur!) Este fic participa en la misión "Rompiendo Canons" del foro Mt. Justice


**Disclaimer: los personajes de young justice no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 ** _"Este fic participa en la misión Rompiendo Canons del foro Mt. Justice"_**

 **"Rocas en el Mar"**

Las olas golpeaban sin cesar las rocas, no era el lado más hermoso de la playa que estaba cerca de monte Justicia pero si era el más solitario y por eso Jason amaba ir a sentarse a ese lugar, le encantaba ver a las intempestivas olas chocar una y otra vez contra las rocas, como si intentasen cambiar la montaña— idiotas…—susurró, estaba enojado

Y estaba enojado porque los idiotas del dichoso "equipo" no le comprendían, el joven Jason testarudo como siempre tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó hacia las olas—¡idiotas! —repitió una y otra vez mientras arrojaba más y más piedras al océano, mientras la olas no dejaban de chocar con las grandes rocas.

—te crees duro como una roca ¿verdad? —la voz relajada y seria llamó la atención de Jason que solo hizo una mueca, Kaldur había aparecido tras él, seguro que le habían mandado para reprenderlo por su desobediencia a las instrucciones de Dick

—Lo soy, soy fuerte e inamovible Kaldur, aunque todos lo duden—dijo muy seguro de si el joven Jason

—Yo no lo dudo…—dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a Jason— conozco bien las rocas, Jay, me estrellado con ellas más de una vez— ambos tomaron asiento sobre una gran piedra plana , esa que usaba kaldur para recostarse cuando se sentía más harto de lo normal—sé que las rocas no pueden cambiarse a golpes ni a gritos…

—Solo no pueden cambiarse y ya Kaldur— ninguneo Jason

—Mira las olas Jason, solo mira el océano— ante el comentario de Kaldur el mencionado Robin se limitó a observar como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se recostó al lado de Kaldur observando como el cielo cambiaba de color, como el océano le adormecía con el ruido de las olas del mar ; se quedó dormido.

Se quedó dormido al lado de Jason, era pequeño aun casi de la misma edad que tenía Dick cuando comenzó en el equipo, aunque no lo admitiera nadie en voz alta, los Robin eran ese elemento tierno del grupo de jóvenes Heroes y aunque Jason no lo aceptara él también lo era, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormido hecho un ovillo sobre la gran roca, justo a su lado… lo llevó hacia el arropándolo entre sus brazos. Se tomó el atrevimiento de besarle la frente y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Fue siempre igual, Jason nunca dejó de ser testarudo con los miembros del equipo y Kaldur fue el único que nunca le perdió la paciencia en más de una ocasión el Atlante sentía que el joven robin hacia enojar a todos y provocaba pleitos solo par atener el pretexto de enfurruñarse e irse a dormir a las rocas cerca del mar; al sitio donde Kaldur siempre llegaba para hacerle compañía y acunarlo entre sus brazos, al lugar entre el mar en el que se comportaban como ellos eran realmente, donde compartían sus sueños y deseos para el futuro, el lugar donde ambos se dieron su primer beso y descubrieron el amor, donde miraron las estrellas un sinfín de veces, el lugar donde más se notó la ausencia de Jason cuando este se ganó su holograma en la cueva… el sitio donde Jason aprendió que las rocas no pueden ser cambiadas con gritos y golpes sino con las constantes caricias de las olas del mar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí cumpliendo con un pequeño reto en un foro, pero metiendome un camisa de once varas al poner juntos a dos personajes que en la vida alguien habia pensado que pudieran estarlo, en lo personal yo si me los imagino juntos (lastima que los dibujantes de la web no los imaginen) en fin espero que el Fic les haya gustado, si les gusto y pueden dejar un review se los voy a agradecer y si no les gustó tambien pueden dejar un review las sugerencias son todas bien recibidas... quien sabe igual y decida hacer mas historias sobre esta pareja.

Ya por ultimo un comercial para que lean mis otras historias, si pueden pasar por ahi leerlas y dejar un review se los voy aagradecer les invito a leer "La noble casa Wayne" "Problemas Legales" (actualizadas hace poco) "Regalo para Tedd" (nueva) y "Sin mentiras Jason" (coescrita con Konohaflamenonja), tambien si quieren suscribirse para estar pendientes de mis trabajos son bievenidos/as a hacerlo.

Un saludo a todos nos leemos pronto see ya!


End file.
